The Phantom of the Eternian Opera
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Deep beneath the renowned Opera Eternia in its dark cellars there lives a mysterious being. Is it a ghost, is it an angel, or is it something else. Based on Gaston Leroux's classic novel.
1. Prologue: The Specter of the Past

**The Phantom of the Eternian Opera**

By: Jeff McKissock (AKA General Stingrad and the Phantom of Eternia)

Based on the novel, _Le Fantôme De L'Opéra' _by Gaston Leroux, the movies _The Phantom of the Opera_ and _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera _starring Lon Chaney Sr., and Gerard Butler, and the play _The Phantom of the Opera _by Andrew Lloyd Webber

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters _Phantom of the Opera _belongs to Gaston Leroux and He-Man and She-Ra belong to Mattel, Filmation, and MYP)

**Prologue: The Specter of the Past**

The year is 1919, and the streets of Eternos, capital city of Eternia are busy. Automobiles are busy zooming on the streets. Standing out amongst the buildings of the great city is the Opera Eternia, built by the great Eternian architect Eldor De Regele.

In its heyday, the Opera house was magnificent, a palace of music, filled with paintings and statues, the most beautiful place on the planet. Unfortunately, now, it is decayed and time has dulled its once beautiful appearance. A large sign hangs above the palace of the arts, "AUCTION TODAY" it reads.

Just then, a black car carrying three passangers, two in the front and one in the back, pulls up to the Opera House, its doors bear a royal coat of arms.

The two passangers in the front, a nurse and a chauffeur, exit the vehicle and help the passenger in the back, an elderly man with white hair, out of the car and into a wheel chair.

They wheel him into the old Opera House's main theater where the auction is taking place.

"Lot 664, a poster from the 1881 production of Ertum's _Il Ralabadio_, may I start at 45 Gold Coins," the auctioneer says as the bidding begins and soon it is sold, and the auctioneer moves on to the next item.

"Lot 665, a music box, attached to it, a figure of an Eternian chimpanzee in the garb of the Magi of Etheria, playing the cymbals, this was found in the fifth cellar of the Opera House and it still works", he said, demonstrating the music box. "Can I start at 15 Gold Coins?' he said.

The first to bid was the old man who bid the opening amount, but an old woman with wings, that in her youth would have enabled her to fly, but now they are too frail and withered to lift her off the ground, bid higher.

"I hear 20 Gold coins, from Mme. Angella, do I hear 25?" the auctioneer asked looking around the room.

The next to bid was a tall man with dark skin wearing red armor and a red helmet. He said nothing but simply raised his hand.

"I have twenty-five from the man in the red helmet, do I have thirty?" the auctioneer inquired again of the bidders present.

The old man looked at the winged woman and the dark skinned man; he knew that he needed to get that music box. He raised his hand and bid the amount stated. From then on, the two other bidders remained silent.

"I have thirty do I have thirty five? No? Then it's Thirty going once, twice, sold for Thirty Eternian gold coins to the Vicomte de Grayskull, thank you sir" the auctioneer replied as he handed the music box to the Viscount.

"Amazing, it's exactly as she described it," he said as he ran his fingers across the music box. The item obviously held some memories for the elderly nobleman.

The auctioneer moved on to the next item, a light fixture of some kind covered with a tarp. The Vicomte, Mme. Angella, and the dark skinned man knew what it was, although the rest of the bidders did not.

"Lot 666, a broken chandelier, some of you might remember the story of the 'Opera Ghost' a story never fully solved. I am told that this is the very Chandelier of the infamous crash," the auctioneer said in an ominous voice. "Our artisans have repaired it and wired it for the recently invented light bulb, so we may see what it may have looked like in its heyday; maybe we can scare the ghosts of the past away, with some light, Messieurs!"

The workmen pull the chandelier up and as soon as it's in the air, they turn it on, and light fills the Opera House again.

Angella, the Vicomte, and the dark skinned man looked at each other as they recalled in their minds that sad, tragic story that began in the year 1881…


	2. Chapter I: New Management

**Chapter I: New Management**

It was a sad day at the Opera Eternia; the managers, Messieurs Stratos and Buzz-Off were retiring. Everyone who worked at the Opera House loved them, and decided to send them out with a bang, by working extra hard on the newest opera, _Il Ralabadio_.

"Would you sing the line one more time and this time give it more feeling," Madame Angella, the music and ballet director, instructed the great Man-E-Faces, Eternia's greatest thespian.

Okay, here goes nothing, for the umpteenth time" he sighed, "Soon I Etheria will gain and become its king of fame" Man-e sang as best he could.

"Very good, Monsieur Faces" Angella praised the actor, as she turned the page of the opera score.

Just then, MM. Buzz-Off and Stratos came in the theater, along with three others. One was a large, green plant like being; the second was a human wearing a helmet with goggles; and the last was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and a red vest.

"May I have everyone's attention, please", M. Stratos said as gently clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Can't you see that we're rehearsing, M. Stratos." Madame Angella said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"My apologies, but I have an announcement to make," the former manager said, as he went up on the middle of the stage. "As you know I and M. Buzz-Off are retiring, we have greatly enjoyed our term and will miss you all, but I am sure you will like the people who will take over…," he said pointing to the two older gentlemen who came in with him, "MM. Mossman and Mekaneck" he concluded jovially. Everyone clapped to welcome their new managers as they took to the stage.

"Thank you, it is a great experience to become the managers of the Opera Eternia, we look forward to many wonderful years working here," M. Mossman said as he walked back to let his partner speak.

"I too, like M. Mossman am happy to be your new manager, and I am also excited to introduce you to our new patron, the Vicomte de Grayskull", M. Mekaneck said, gesturing for the young man who accompanied them to come up on the stage.

The young man, the Vicomte Adam de Grayskull went to the front of the stage "My sister, the Comtesse Adora de Grayskull, and I have always felt it was our duty to support the fine arts, and none more so than the Opera Eternia," The Vicomte said as he bowed.

"Now we shall leave you to rehearse, come Messieurs let's go make our management official" M. Mekaneck said as he left the stage.

After the five gentlemen left, the cast went back to rehearsing, at this time a beautiful woman wearing a Cat mask took to the stage, this was Signora Catra Felinio, the Opera Eternia's Prima Donna and M. Faces boyfriend.

"From the top now Signora" Mme. Angella said as she began to play the music.

"I will never let Hordak rule the…" she sang before she was cut off as one of the ballasts came crashing down to her feet.

"He's here, O.G., he did it," the ballet girls said in unison pointing to the catwalk hoping to see the ghost.

"You foolish dancers!" Man-E snapped, M. Faces didn't believe in the ghost and thought it absurd that the ballet girls believe in such nonsense.

"My dear, its okay, these things happen" M. Faces told his girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

"Yes these things do happen, until you stop them, I will not sing tonight," she hissed as she walked off the stage.

"Now who will sing the part of the Angellian queen?" Mme. Angella said as she looked around with a worried face."

"What about Teela Daaé, she has the voice to fulfill the role?" a young woman with blue eyes and pink hair, Glimmer Angella suggested. Glimmer was Mme. Angella's only daughter and Teela's best friend and thought it would be the perfect role for her.

"Teela, But isn't she a chorus girl?" Monsieur Man-E asked he knew that Teela was a good singer, but it's a great responsibility to be the lead singer.

"I think she's ready" Glimmer chimed in, anxious to tell her friend the wonderful news.

"Very well, bring her here" Angella acquiesced to her daughter's wishes. Even though she pretended to be skeptical, she knew that Teela was taking lessons from a mysterious teacher and knew she could easily sing the part.

"You won't be sorry mother," Glimmer told her mother as she went to go get Teela.

Meanwhile in the manager's office, Stratos and Buzz-Off were finishing off the paperwork to hand over the Opera house to its new managers.

"There we go, everything is in order, congratulations Messieurs, you are now the new managers of the Opera House", Stratos told Mossman as they shook hands.

"Thank you; it has always been my dream to manage an Opera House" Mossman told the Avionian.

"Yes, well, don't forget to pay the ghost at the end of the week and to keep Box 5 open for him," Buzz-Off chimed in.

Mossman and Mekaneck looked at each other puzzled, at the mention of a ghost startled them and the notion of paying a ghost is even more unsettling.

"Did you say ghost?" Mekaneck asked trying to figure out what the Andreenid had said.

"Yes, a ghost, he demands to be paid each month, he will leave you alone just as along as you pay him" Buzz-Off told him as he Stratos headed for the door.

"Come, we'll give you the tour" Stratos told Mossman and Mekaneck as they opened the door and left.

In the dressing rooms, Teela was getting ready for chorus practice when there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Glimmer, I've got some wonderful news" the visitor replied.

"Just a minute!" Teela told her friend as she went to the door and opened it, "Now what is this wonderful news you have for me?" Teela asked as Glimmer entered the dressing room.

"Catra has refused to sing tonight and you've been chosen to replace her", Glimmer told Teela with the impetuousness of a child waiting for her birthday gifts.

Teela took a moment to think about this news, then it hit her, she was going to be the star of the show, "Are you serious?" Teela asked Glimmer worried it might be a prank.

"If you don't believe me read this…" Glimmer told her as she handed Teela the playbill:

_The Opera Eternia is pleased to Present_

_IL RALABADIO: THE STORY OF HORDAK_

_NOW STARRING TEELA DAAÉ AS THE ANGELLIAN QUEEN_

"Wow! I can't believe it," Teela said exactly as she gave the playbill back to Glimmer.

"Yep, and what's more is that your boyfriend the Vicomte Adam will be there tonight" Glimmer teased her friend.

"Glimmer, you know that I and Adam are only friends," Teela told her best friend.

Later that night, the Opera House was filled to capacity; everyone wanted to see the last opera under the management of Stratos and Buzz-Off.

About an hour before curtain call, Adam arrived at the front of the Opera House, he was accompanied by a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red and white dress, this was Adam's sister, the Comtesse Adora de Grayskull.

"I told you we should have come earlier, honestly if you are going to be a socialite one day Adam you have to learn to be on time for such matters", Adora scolded her younger brother. Adora was the eldest of the two and inherited the title of countess from their father, Comte Randor de Grayskull, who passed away a few years ago.

"Adora, you worry too much, we're the nobility around here, they have to wait for us," he told his sister hoping that she would understand his philosophy.

"When will you learn?" Adora sighed as she shook her head as they entered the Opera and took their seats.

Their seats were next to Box 5, which was always empty; it was kept empty for one person, the Phantom.

No one ever saw the Phantom; some people say they see a man wearing a purple cloak sitting up there with a Death's Head, other's claim he's more of a Shadow, like the Shadow Priests of old. Some say he has no face, whether that means he wears a mask or it was some ghost trick, the type ghosts are known to play on the living no one knows.

During the show, Adam noticed a man in a purple cloak and what appeared to be a Death's Head in Box 5, He elbowed his sister, "Hey Look it's the Phantom of the Opera House" he whispered to her pointing to the man.

"Honestly Adam, a phantom, next your going to tell me he's your uncle", Adora scoffed not amused by her brother's comment.

Adam shrugged, "Anything's possible" he whispered and turned his gazed to the show again; it was Teela's big scene.

"I can't believe it, she's changed so much after all this time, what a girl" Adam sighed almost fainting from love.

Adora just sighed, "Boys!" and after that ignored her brother.

After the show, Adam thought he would try to woo Teela, so he went to the dressing rooms, Adora, weary that her sibling would mess things up decided to tag along.

"Adam of all your harebrained schemes this is your worst, I should strip you of your title," Adora threatened as she waved her fist at her brother.

"What do you know about wooing girls?" Adam retorted, confident that would silence her.

"Plenty! You forget I'm a girl," she informed her sibling.

"Well I'm not listening to you Adora", He told her as he knocked on Teela's door.

"Come in" she said as was she was fixing her hair. She really didn't want to see anybody, and probably knew it was someone asking to marry her, she got a lot of them lately, everyone wanted to be married to the daughter of the famous violinist, Duncan Daaé, and she knew she had to refuse them.

"Teela!" Adam said as he entered the room grinning like a fool, a grin of love.

"Do I know you Monsieur?" Teela asked him, looking at him, curiously.

"Why Mademoiselle, it is the little boy who retrieved your snake staff for you, it is I, The Vicomte de Grayskull," he said trying to jog the young girl's memory.

"I remember you, Monsieur. It's been years Adam," she said as she hugged her childhood friend.

The two were friends since childhood; they first met one day when Teela's father, Duncan, was playing at a county fair. Adam was staying with his Uncle Baron Stephen of Zolacia who decided to take Adam out for some fresh air, it was then that he first saw that radiant beauty that was Teela Daaé, she was only eight at the time and he was six, the two became fast friends.

Adam and Teela would spend hours listening to Duncan playing the violin while they would tale stories from Eternia's past, especially of the Angel of Music, an angel who visited children while they're sleeping and gives them the gift of Music.

"When I'm in The Unknowable One's palace, I will send him to you, my child," he would tell her all the time.

"Do you remember the story of the Angel of Music, and how father said he would send him to me?" She asked Adam as she smiled at him.

"Why yes I do, Teela. That was your favorite story" he replied with the look of foolish love in his eyes.

"I've been visited by him Adam," she said as plain as day.

"I do not doubt that for a second," Adam told her, "but come we shall celebrate your triumph today" he said getting up.

"Adam, I can't, the Angel is very demanding," she told him with a look of pity in her eyes. She knew he wanted to marry her and deep down in her heart she wanted to marry him, but she knew she couldn't.

"I won't keep you away for too long," Adam said in an almost jovial tone of voice.

"Adam I'm serious," she told him, as he started for the door. She wanted to stop but not even the strength of a He-Man could have stopped him.

"So I am, be ready in three minutes." He said as he left the room.

"Adam!" she said to try to stop him, but it was too late, he was gone.

While she was standing there, she heard a voice exclaim, "THAT FOOL, HOW DARE HE THINK HE CAN TAKE YOUR HEART FROM ME!" it was the voice of Teela's 'Angel of Music'.

"Angel, I'm sorry, I promise I will give my heart to no one but music," she pleaded with the voice.

"My child, soon you will see me, and learn why I hide in darkness. Look at the mirror there is where you will see me," The voice said hypnotically.

She looked in the mirror and beheld the image of a man wearing a tuxedo with a black mask covering his face.

"Angel, at last guide me to sing like the choirs that sing for the Unknowable One in his palace," she said walking towards the mirror.

"Come to me my dear, your Angel of Music", the figure said beckoning her to the mirror.

At this time, Adam, came back to the dressing room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He was worried something happened to her, so he pressed his ear to the door and heard a man's voice in the dressing room.

"Who's in there?" he ordered to know, but no one answered. After a few more attempts of trying to find out who was in there and still getting no reply, he thrust his weight onto the door and forced the door off its hinges, and stumbled into the room. "TEELA!" he cried out only to find the room empty.


	3. Chapter II: Into the Phantom's Lair

**Chapter II: Into the Phantom's Lair**

What Adam did not know was that the Phantom had taken Teela through the mirror to the Cellars beneath the Opera House.

Teela and her angel first traveled down a large flight of steps where at the bottom a white horse waited for them. It was Spirit a horse that went missing earlier today.

The de Grayskull family donated Spirit to the Opera; The Opera used him whenever an opera called for a horse.

However, at 3:00pm he went missing, the lead handler, a man named Monsieur Fisto had told M. Mekaneck about the theft.

The manager thought that it was the work of a simple Horse wrangler, but Fisto said it was something more sinister.

"It's him," Fisto told Buzz-Off in a hushed tone, as if by telling the manger this story he would invoke this him.

"Who is him" Mekaneck asked curious as to find who this mysterious horse thief was.

"It's the Opera Ghost sir," Fisto told the manager, "My men saw him with their own two eyes, well sort of at least."

Mekaneck was getting annoyed; he had enough of this 'Opera Ghost' nonsense and asked the handler "what do you mean 'sort of'?" he asked as he stood up.

"Well all they saw was his shadow," Fisto explained to Mekaneck in an eerie tone of voice.

"Did you chase after this shadow?" Mekaneck asked, hoping that at least they caught this thief.

"We tried sir but they were too fast," Fisto said, "Can you do something about it?" he asked before getting up.

"I'll file a complaint with this 'Opera Ghost,'" Mekaneck said as he dismissed the handler. When he was sure Fisto left, he said "What nonsense, Opera Ghost" and sat down on his chair.

Deep below the Opera House, the Phantom and Teela rode for miles and miles until they came to an underground lake. It was vast and seemed to stretch for miles, on the dock they were two small rowboats.

"You did not know there was a lake down here did you, ah but there is, it is as real and terrible as the lake in Despondos," the Phantom said pointing to the boat.

Teela looked at the boat with trepidation, why he was taking her down to the lowest levels of the Opera House, what could possibly be down here in the old cellars that he wanted her to see.

"Where are you taking me, angel?" she asked her guide, this was a bit too creepy for her liking.

"Why, I'm taking you to your Kingdom of Music, where you will be worshipped as a queen," he said as he helped her into the boat and began to row across the lake until they reached the other side.

"Welcome to your palace of music" the Phantom said to her as he helped out of the boat and took her to a large door which he opened by saying a word which Teela did not hear.

The Phantom took her into the room; it was a large room, darkness filled the room except for the candles that shone like stars throughout it. The whole place felt like a tomb, it was decorated with skulls and bones; in the center of this monument to death was a large ornate pipe organ.

He took Teela to a corner of the room that was literally a shrine to her. The shrine had newspaper clippings, pictures and playbills from the earliest days of her career.

"Long I have worshipped you Teela, from the moment I heard you sing I knew I needed you here to give life to my music," he told her, taking her hand and showing her small a nook where he had a mannequin of Teela in a wedding dress on display.

The sight of this was too much for Teela and she fainted, The Phantom took her inside and laid her on a couch to rest.

"Soon you shall not fear the dark but embrace it as I do, and soon you shall open yourself to my music," he whispered to her as he left her to work on some composition he was writing on his organ.

Meanwhile, up on the stage, the ballet girls were rehearsing when they saw a shadow streak across the stage. The shadow was of a man in a cape and hat.

"It's the Opera ghost," a young ballerina with violet hair and beautiful multicolored butterfly wings, Flutterina, said to her friend a ballerina with green hair and blue tail feathers with eye spots named Peek-A-Blue.

"You always see the Opera Ghost; everyone knows there is no such thing." Peek-A-Blue scolded Flutterina.

"I wouldn't say that," A deep voice said from the shadows.

The ballerinas jump in unison from fright when they heard the voice; they thought it was the Opera Ghost coming back to scare them for not believing in him.

"I've seen him," the voice said as a short man wearing a red tunic with green trousers and a sliver helmet came out of the shadows, it was Joseph Ram-Man, the chief sceneshifter.

"What did he look like?" Flutterina asked him, eager to hear more about the Phantom.

"His face is hideous like the skin of a leper, and he has no nose," he told them in a hushed tone of voice, the little Ballerinas hanging on his every word.

"You must always be on your toes, or else he will get you with his enchanted noose", he continued as he took a piece of rope pretending it was the noose.

Backstage Mme. Angella was listening to the story; she came out and went up to Ram-Man.

"I would keep quiet if I were you Ram-Man, those who have told the Phantom's secrets pay with their lives" she warned him and walked away.

Back in the Phantom's lair, Teela woke to the sound of a music box playing softly. She found herself in a strange room, and when the music box stopped, she could hear an organ playing. She got up and followed the music to its source, when she found where the music coming from she found a man sitting and playing the organ.

"No, that's not it!" the man yelled to himself, frustrated that he could not get the tune right. He erased the notes he played and wrote some new notes on the sheet music. He was engrossed in his work and seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

Teela could see that this man was wearing a black mask over his face; her curiosity got the best of her. She walked slowly towards the man, half-curious to see who he was and half entranced by the music.

"Ah, you are awake my dear" the man said turning to look at her, unaware of her intention.

Teela looked at the music on the organ, the title was 'King Hiss Triumphant'; she crept closer to the man, slowing working up the guts to remove the mask and find out who her mysterious lover was why he worked down here in the cellars.

"Soon My greatest work will be finished" the man said turning to face his guest once more. "It speaks of a victorious king and his conquest of the universe and love." He explained to her as he turned back to his work.

Finally, she got close enough, worked up enough courage, and was able to snatch the mask from his face.

The man spun around in anger, and it was that she saw that his face was deformed, "CURSE YOU!" he spat at her, "is this what you wanted to look at, yes I know, my face is a skull' he taunted her. It was then he fell to his knees in self-pity.

"Do you think I wanted to be born this way, oh no. You have seen my heart and now you who have seen my hideous face can never leave, oh poor Teela" he said as Teela handed him his mask.

"Come we must go, those two morons who manage my theater will wonder what happened to you." He said as he took the mask, placed it over his face and led Teela back to the surface world.


	4. Chapter III: OG

**Chapter III: "O.G."**

"I can't believe this!", Mossman said as he read the paper, "'Tonight, young Teela Daaé disappeared after she delivered what some are calling 'the greatest performance of her young career' we fear that foul play might be at hand'", the manager read, with a look of puzzlement on his face. "How is one supposed to run an opera house when one doesn't have anyone to sing the opera is beyond me? Oh well at least we still get the money, nothing sells better than good old fashioned gossip", he said as he sat in his chair.

"This is unbelievable!" Mekaneck yelled as he barged into the room, a look of anger crossed his face. "Simply unbelievable" he shouted again. This whole business was becoming a madhouse and Mekaneck; one of the 'wardens' was losing his mind.

"Please don't yell, don't you see my friend, this is a gold mine, people will flock here just to see this 'phantom,'" Mossman explained to his friend with a look of greed on his face thinking of all the money they'll make from this whole 'phantom' business.

"We don't have any players" Mekaneck informed his colleague, unlike Mossman who knew that people will flock to the Opera House in droves just to see the Phantom, he felt this 'phantom' was going to the ruin of them.

"You haven't read the note…oh you got one too" Mossman said as handed Mekaneck an envelope addressed to him.

When Mekaneck opened the envelope, he found a note written in red ink, the handwriting was sloppy as if a child wrote it, but Mek could still read it, it said:

_Dear Mek,_

_What a lovely evening, Teela was astounding, we were not mad when Catra left. Also, the chorus was amazing, but the dancing was disastrous._

Mossman took out his note, written in the same red ink and poor handwriting, the note read:

_Dear Mossman,_

_I just wanted to remind you that I haven't been paid yet, you can send it to me via the post care of PTO. No one likes a person who doesn't pay up, so you better listen to me_.

"What idiot would dare to send these?" Mossman shouted as he looked at his note

"Someone who thinks like a child, no doubt" Mek replied looking at his note a bit perplexed.

"Look at this these are both signed 'O.G.'" Mossman replied as he looked the letter again.

"Who the Despondos is O.G.?" Mek asked his friend as he examined his, seeing the same signature on his note.

"O.G., O.G., O.G…wait a minute O.G. is short for Opera Ghost" Mossman told his friend realizing who it was who sent the notes.

"This is outrageous, whoever heard of a ghost who asks for money?" Mekaneck asked infuriated that someone was mocking him.

"This isn't a ghost this is a…" Mossman begin to say but just then, the Vicomte came in.

"What did you do with her?" he said angrily.

"Who? Catra?" Mossman asked him confused; he thought Adam meant the Prima Donna.

"No Teela what did you do with her" he asked again, he seemed adamant that the managers were holding Teela hostage and came to rescue her.

"How should we know where she is?" Mekaneck asked him upset that Vicomte would even suspect them of harming her.

"Please don't play games, I know you sent me this note" Adam said taking a note out from his pocket.

"What is this garbage of us taking her?" Mek exclaimed to Adam who was now quite enraged.

"Don't pretend you don't know, is this not the not you sent me?" he asked holding the note to their faces.

"Give me that!" Mossman said as he snatched the note from the Vicomte:

_M. Vicomte De Grayskull,_

_Don't worry for Teela, her Angel of Music has her, do not try to see her again._

"If you did not write this letter then who's responsible for it?" Adam asked trying to figure this mystery, just then Catra comes in, she is angry and holding a note in her hand.

"YOU!" she shouts pointing an accusing finger at Adam. She was so bent on making the Vicomte on pay for whatever he did to her that she didn't hear the managers say 'welcome back.'

"What did he do?" Mossman asked as he came down the steps to calm the diva.

"He threatened me." She cried in her melodramatic voice.

"How did he threaten you Mademoiselle?" the manager asked the soprano, curious as to what the Vicomte did to make her so upset.

"He sent me this!" she said waving the note in her hand, the three gentlemen knew it was not Adam who sent the note, but O.G., the phantom who sent that note.

"Let me see that note!" Adam said wrested the note from her and read it:

_Signora Felino,_

_Your days at the Opera Eternia are over, Teela will take your place tonight, if you dare to disobey me, you will meet with disaster._

"YOU SENT THIS YOU MISERABLE LITTLE NOBLEDUNCE!" Catra spat at the viscount ready to scratch him to bits.

"These notes are getting out of hand, and every one of them mentions Teela, that's all we we've heard since we came here is her name"

Just then, Madame Angella came in with Glimmer, "Teela has come back" she told all present.

"I hope she's not too worn out" Mossman told her, hoping more that she'll be able to sing than concerned for her health.

"Where is she now?" Mek asked her as to find Teela's whereabouts.

"I decided that she should go home." Angella informed the managers in a maternal tone of voice.

"She needed to rest." Glimmer chimed in after her mother.

"Can I go see her, Madame Angella?" Adam asked the ballet and music director eager to see his childhood sweetheart.

"She refuses to see anyone, Monsieur Le Vicomte." Angella replied to his question.

"Will she sing again?" Catra asked hoping the answer would be 'no'.

"I have a letter," Angella said taking a note from her from her pocket.

"GIVE IT HERE," everyone shouted wanted to see what the note said.

"Please, let's be civilized" Mossman said wresting the letter from Angella. He opened the envelope which was a sealed with wax seal in the shape of a skull. He unfolded the letter and began to read it:

_Messieurs,_

_I have now sent multiple notes of the friendliest disposition. You have not obeyed my orders; I have decided to give you one last chance to avoid my wrath_

_Teela Daaé has come back, and I am eager that she should get more chances to advance in her singing career, there for in the new production of The Mute of Eternia you will cast Catra as the page and Teela in the role of the countess. _

_The role that Teela plays calls for beauty and grace, the role of the page is mute which makes my suggestions perfect. _

_I will watch the Opera from Box 5, which we will be left unsold so that I may sit there, if you do not do as I say you will invoke a disaster of great magnitude on your opera house._

_I remain your obedient friend,_

_O.G._

"This is a plot orchestrated by the Vicomte to promote his lover," Catra informed the managers.

"Please Mademoiselle, you don't have any proof!" Mossman said trying to defend Adam as best he could.

"And you two morons, all you care about is Teela, you have rejected me, I am leaving _au revoir_!" she hissed at Mossman and Mekaneck.

"Please Mlle. Catra, you are our Prima Donna, we don't care about her we want you! You will be the countess; Teela will be the page the mute." Mek and Moss announced to the diva.

"You're just trying to appease me, Messiurs and it won't work!" she warned them waving her hand fan at them.

"Please Madame, Please the planet needs you, you're our Prima Donna, please Madamoissle, please sing tonight!" the mangers pleaded until finally she agreed, tonight curse or no curse, Catra would be the countess.

That night everyone was on edge, the idea of a curse did not make things better. The Opera house is full , except for Box 5."

"It seems we are doing well for cursed opera house, and now if you will excuse me I will be sitting in Box 5," Adam informed the managers.

"Is that wise, I'm sure _he_will not like that, Monsieur Le Vicomte?' Mekaneck asked the Vicomte worried the Phantom might be watching.

"Box 5 is the only seat available, my dear friend," Adam informed the Human Periscope as he went up the steps to his seat.

Backstage in the bustle of assistants, hairdressers, dressers, and musicians, and singers rehearsing an unseen hand switches Catra's throat spray with some strange liquid, this goes unnoticed by the crew who are too busy appeasing their diva.

A stagehand gives Catra her throat spray and with one squirt, she walks out on the stage. Little does she suspect that she headed for disaster.

Up above on the catwalks, the phantom watched the show, he was enraged that his orders are being ignored, but what really set him off was that when we went to Box 5 to take his seat he found the Vicomte sitting there.

"I told you Box 5 was to remain empty!" he shouted from the shadows.

"It's him the Phantom!" Teela shouted pointing to the catwalks in almost frantic mood.

"Your part is silent you miserable little frog! Catra sneered at Teela.

"A frog, Signora Catra? I think it is you who will be sitting on a lily pad" the Phantom retorted calmly, every looked up to see who would dare such a thing to Signora Catra.

Catra just ignored the voice and continued to sing but as she reached the high note, something terrible happened, she gave out a loud croak. The sound elicited a giggle from the audience, but Catra regained her composure and continued only to hear another croak, followed by a second and thirds until every note she sang was croak.

The managers raced from their seats in the grand tier to the stage, they knew if they did not do something the theater would in anarchy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the interruption, the performance in ten minutes, when Miss Teela Daaé will play the countess," Mossman said as the audience clapped at the sound of Teela's name.

"While she is preparing, we will show the ballet in the second act, and now maestro, the ballet please." Mekaneck ordered the conductor and to clarify the matter he whispered "right now!"

The ballet went without a hitch, and everything seemed normal but right at the climax of the ballet, the hung body of Ram-Man dropped to the stage, startling everyone.

Moss and Mek came out from behind the stage, they knew that anarchy was inevitable but they wanted to calm everyone to avoid anyone being injured.

"Everyone remain calm, please for safety's sake, don't panic, it was an accident only an accident!" Mossman pleaded with the people as the rushed out of the theater.

Adam saw the events from Box 5 and rushed from his seat to the stage to see if Teela was all right.

Teela was in shock as she saw Ram-Man's body hanging there, she was so entranced that she jumped when she heard Adam say to her, "Teela, follow me."

"No, we have got to the rooftops Adam, its safe up there! She said taking the Vicomte by the hand and rushing up the roof.

They raced up steps and ramps, some that were old and decayed by the long years of disuse, the boards creaked under their weight it was a dangerous climb, but Teela knew that they had to leave the building and head for the highest roof.

Halfway there, they stopped as they saw a man with dark skin and a red helmet. The man stood there on the steps, he looked at the two lovers as they continued up the steps.

"Who's that?" asked Adam as they raced up the stairs, he was curious as to why that man was standing there; he had to work for the Opera since this part of the Opera House was off limits to the public.

"That is the Enforcer he is always at the Opera, but we can't worry about him now" Teela told Adam still holding his wrist and raced up the last flight of steps and opened the door to the highest roof of the Opera Eternia.

"We have to go back downstairs," Adam told her pointing to the door.

"No, he'll kill you, he'll find me there." She said in a panic, she was so scared she was shaking.

"Who will kill me? Who will find you?" Adam asked as took off his vest and wrapped it around Teela's shoulders. He stared into her green eyes, they were not same eyes he fell in love as a little boy, these eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"The phantom of the opera house, he killed Ram-Man and he'll do the same to you" she said as tears streamed down her face.

Teela looked at her hand and noticed something, "oh no! The ring where is it?" she said as he got down on her knees and began to frantically.

"What ring are you talking about?" Adam asked thinking it was some keepsake her father gave her.

"The ring the Phantom gave me, he said as I long as I have it, he won't hurt me" she said, her voice was full of fear. "It's not here he'll kill me and you" she said looking at Adam worriedly.

"Teela the phantom does not exist, he's a myth a fable, Adora told me so, I don't believe in him and neither should you. Believe me, no one is going to hurt you" he told her taking out a handkerchief and drying her tears.

"He's real Adam, I saw his face, it was deformed and twisted, but his voice is like that of an angel and his eyes are filled with great sadness," she told him, her eyes wide with dread and terror.

"What you heard was a nightmare" he assured her as he hugged her.

"Oh Adam" she said burying her face in his shoulder tears running down her face.

"Teela, Teela," He whispered to her trying to comfort her, it broke his heart to see so frightened.

"Teela" a distant disembodied voice echoed in the cold of the night.

"What was that?" Teela asked worriedly as she lifted her head from Adam's tear stained shoulder.

"Forget this, it's only a bad dream, it will pass in the morning and if not_ this_ will dispel the darkness" he said this as took out a beautiful diamond ring.

Teela's eyes lit up when she saw it, "Adam it's beautiful" she gasped, she knew what was going to come next.

"Teela Daaé, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on his knees.

"Yes, Adam I will marry you" she replied as she took the ring from the Vicomte.

The thought of marrying her childhood friend dispelled her fears and she was ready to return inside.

"We best get back, they'll start to worry, be ready with your battle cat, and be at the door after the show," she told him as she opened the door.

"I love you Teela and I will be ready," Adam said as they went inside.

Once they were gone, the Phantom emerged from a statue; he saw everything and was devastated.

"How could you betray me like this Teela?" he asked himself sadly, if he had eyes he would be crying, he was heart broken. However, his sadness soon turned to anger "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DISOBEYED ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, all of Eternos would pay for this, one way or the other….


	5. Chapter IV: Red Death

**Chapter IV: Red Death**

A year has past since Catra met misfortune at the opera, but nothing has happened since then. It seems that the Phantom vanished which was music to the managers ears.

Every year the opera sponsors a masked ball everyone rich or poor comes to celebrate the new year.

Amidst the crowd a man dressed as a skeleton wearing a black hooded cape approaches another man dressed as skeleton in a gold cape.

"M. Mossman?" the black caped skeleton asks his colleague cautiously removing his mask to reveal that it Mekaneck.

"M. Mekaneck?" the other skeleton asked in reply as he removed his mask to reveal the green face of Mossman.

The two skeletons shake hands and look out at crowd of party goers, it was as if all of Eternos was in one room and the rules of class and rank were lifted making everyone equal in this maelstrom of humanity.

"What a great party, I am proud of us," Mekaneck said with a smile on his face.

"I am too, and to make things even great we have not heard anymore of the Phantom," Mossman praised looking at all the costumed dancers.

Among the throngs of revelers were the Vicomte Adam and his fiancé Teela, however Teela's happiness has been usurped by fear, fear that her jealous and vengeful 'angel might return and make good on his dark promise to kill her and Adam for seeing each other.

"Just think Adam, soon we will be married" Teela said holding up her engagement ring which she wore on a chain around her neck.

"I don't understand why it has to be secret Teela it's not like we killed someone." he told her as they waltzed across the floor.

He looked around the revelers all dressed out in wild costumes, Devils, Angels, Knights, Wizards, and Kings all dancing in this chaotic tumult of a party, truly for the first time since the Horde War, Eternia was turned upside down.

"Please Adam, I'll tell you when the time is right" Teela told as they continued to dance, her eyes were darting to and fro, she was looking for someone, someone whom she feared, but he wasn't here and she was glad.

Just then, the music stopped as everyone turned to look at a mysterious being that was standing at the top of the grand staircase.

He had blue skin with a red chest plate that was decorated with skulls; a red cape that reached to the floor; a yellow skull mask with a gold helmet over it; and in his hand a gold skull staff, the Phantom had returned!

"Did you miss me?" he said as he walked down the steps, "I have created an opera for you, here it is, _King Hiss Triumphant,_" he said as he threw the manuscript to the feet of the managers.

"Hi everyone, I just wanted to give you some directions before practice, Catra must take acting lessons, and no one wants to see her walk around like a beauty queen," He said threatening the diva with his skull staff, who was ready to scratch this masked man to bits.

"Our lead actor must shed all those pounds its not good for him to be overweight," the phantom said again swinging his staff at Man-E-Faces, who like Catra was not pleased to be threatened by this stranger.

"As for you two dolts, you should be pushing papers not practicing pirouettes," the phantom yelled threatening Mossman and Mekaneck as he moved the staff from Man-E to Mossman and Mekaneck, who were both enraged and terrified.

"And as for Teela…" he said holding his staff in a neutral position.

Adam stood in front of Teela; ready to protect her but the phantom pushed him aside and knocked him off his feet.

Teela stared at this being, transfixed by him, but she felt a sense of dread in her heart, that overwhelmed her very being.

"She will do her very best, it's true she can sing well, but if she wishes to be the best she still has a long a way to go. If she is not too conceited she should return to me her instructor," he said in the most angelic tone of voice.

It was then that he saw her ring, enraged he rips it from her neck, "YOU ARE MINE YOU WILL SING ONLY FOR ME" he yelled as he disappeared through a trap door, the whole room was in shock of the events that transpired.

Adam managed to get to his feet; he found and opened the trap door. He followed the phantom down it to land in a hall of mirrors, his sword drawn; ready to kill the phantom, but the Phantom was able to trick him using the mirrors. Adam chased him for hours until he finally came back up and took Teela away from the opera house for awhile.

Later, he went in search of the one person who seemed to have answers, Mme. Angella.

He searched for about an hour when he found her in her room in the opera house.

"Madame Angella, wait!" Adam shouted as he saw her leave her room, he had to learn the truth about this phantom.

"Please, Monsieur, I don't know anything" she pleaded with him, trying to convince him of her ignorance.

"That's a lie, and you know it" he told her, he was going to find out one way or another who this mysterious 'ghost' was and how to 'exorcise' him from the Opera House.

"I can't, Monsieur, there have been too many people hurt, too many coincidences," Angella protested as she tried to leave the room.

"Coincidences? Please Mme. Angella for the sake of everyone at the Opera" Adam pleaded.

"All right, it was years ago, there was fair in town and this fair had a sideshow and one of the attractions was a..." Angella told him, bursting into tears.

"What was it that you saw Angella?" Adam pursued the subject further, he knew whatever it was distressed her greatly but he needed to know what he's up against.

"I saw man in a cage, a genius, they said he built the Hall of Wisdom for the Elders, but he was deformed, from birth they said." She told the Vicomte as she looked as a picture of herself as a young woman.

"What happened to him?" Adam asked trying to fit the pieces together in his mind.

"He escaped; he killed the owner of the carnival. He was never seen again, until now. He's genius, a sorcerer, musician, a composer, a genius," Angella told the Vicomte.

"But now the genius has turned into madness" Adam told her, he now knew what he was up against.

Later that night Teela left the Opera House and went to visit her father's grave at the cemetery of Eternos-Gheriac.

When she arrived at the graveyard, she walked over to the grave she heard a familiar song, _The Rebirth of Hordak_, being played on the violin. Her father used to play that song, but there was something different about it, whoever was playing it endowed it with an almost hypnotic, entrancing quality.

Teela slowly began to walk towards the music, she heard a voice call out, and "Teela, you are lost without me, you shunned me, but now comeback to me your Angel of Music," the voice said beckoning her to the grave.

It was at this moment that Adam came rushing through the graveyard, "TEELA STOP, THIS MONSTER IS NOT YOUR FATHER" Adam called out, it was then that the Phantom emerged from his hiding spot to confront the Vicomte

Adam drew his sword and soon a duel as underway, the two men fought valiantly and fought for hours until Phantom cut Adam's arm and fled into the graveyard chapel.

Adam sheathed his sword and went in after him.

The chapel was ornate with beautiful stained glass windows; a large ornate altar; and statues of the goddess of Grayskull, but what made this chapel unnerving was that walls and the emblem of Grayskull on the wall behind the altar was made of human bones

Adam was looking around the temple hoping to find the Phantom when he heard a noise; he turned around and found a skull lying by his feet.

The incident unnerved him slightly but he soon regained his courage and continued his search.

He knelt before the altar said a prayer to the goddess of Grayskull and continued his search.

He entered the room that the Gnostics used to pray in before the formal worship ceremony began. It was while he searching in this room he heard a noise and looked around, again at his feet he found a skull, it was becoming that this was the phantom's handiwork.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, the sound of his voice echoed in the chapel. It was answered by another skull landing at his feet.

He was about to open a closet door thinking the Phantom might have escaped through some hidden passage (Gnostic temples are known to have hidden passages in strange palaces) when he heard music outside, the Phantom is trying to hypnotize Teela again.

He rushes out of the room, out of the chapel, and out into the graveyard trying to hypnotize Teela.

"Teela!" Stop don't listen to him!" he called to her, trying to break the spell.

The Phantom stopped playing "Bravo Sir, what a moving speech" the Phantom taunted the young lover as he drew his sword, but before he could strike Adam knocked it out of his hand by throwing a stone at him.

"You can't get her to love you by hypnotizing her." He said walking up to the Phantom, but before he could get close, the Phantom produced his Havok Staff, which he always took with him and fired an energy bolt that landing just in front of Adam's feet.

"Adam, wait! Come back!" Teela yelled trying to make her childhood friend stop, but no avail.

"Come here Monsieur, I am the Angel of Death, come Monsieur and meet your end!" the Phantom taunted as fired another energy blast at the Vicomte.

"Adam please!" Teela said as she grabbed Adam's wrists and left the cemetery.

"DON'T LEAVE!" the phantom shouted as they left, "NOW I DECLARE WAR ON BOTH OF YOU!" he shouted as he fled the cemetery.


	6. Chapter V: The Final Act Begins

**Chapter V: The Final Act Begins**

When Adam returned to the Opera House, he went to the manager's office; he had a plan to lure this phantom into the open and bring him to justice.

"We are idiots, we have been searching for someway to get this phantom out into the open but the solution is right in front of our noses." Adam told the managers, he had a plan that he was sure was to work.

"What do you mean, M. le Vicomte?" Mekaneck asked he was eager to do away with the phantom and bring some normalcy to the Opera House.

"We shall play his Opera, but we have the advantage, if Teela sings he is sure to be there watching." Adam explained to the managers, calmly.

"We'll lock the doors, that way no one gets out!" Mossman said catching on to the plan.

"We place constables all over the opera house, to arrest him as soon as we see this phantom" Mekaneck chimes in knowing that the phantom will be arrested and this madness will end.

"We also make sure that they have guns, this phantom is tricky and I don't want to take chances," Adam said as he walked towards the door.

"His number is up tonight," Mossman told the Vicomte excited that the phantom was done for.

Outside the door, Mme. Angella was listening; she heard this plan and knew that it could only lead to disaster.

"This is folly, Messieurs, utter folly" Angella told the managers, she knew what this Phantom was capable of and also knew that managers and the Vicomte were doomed to the same fate as Ram-Man if they continued with this plan.

"But if it works, we can end his curse he had on the Opera House" Adam told, assured that his plan was the best course of action.

"This no way to end the curse, believe me" Angella protested, she knew that the Phantom would have a noose ready for them all if they went through with this.

"You go back to ballet!" Mek snapped at her angrily, he was enraged that she would even dare to question them.

"If you don't think it will work then help us figure out a new plan," Adam told her, he knew if anyone could help them it would be Angella.

"I want to believe me, but I can't," she pleaded with the gentlemen, she wanted more than anyone did for this waking nightmare to be over, after all it was her it was she who freed him so long ago.

"Don't make up such pathetic lies!" yelled Mossman, slamming his fist on his table, he was begging to think that Angella was conspiring with the Phantom, and to him that was unacceptable.

What Mossman thought Adam spoke "I'm begging to wonder who's side your _really _on Angella?" the Vicomte de Grayskull exclaimed to the ballet mistress.

"Monsieur believe me my intentions are benign but I warn you, he has killed and will do so again" she told the young man.

"That is why we must do this," Adam said as he left the room to tell Teela his plan to lure the Phantom out of hiding.

Teela was in a secluded corner of the Opera House, a small temple built to honor the deceased family members of those who work at the Opera.

It was there, that Adam found Teela lighting a candle for her father. She was confused about everything; her angel was a madman, and now this scheme of Adam's had her terrified, what if the Phantom took her away or even killed her.

"Adam, please I don't want to do this, he'll take me away, and we'll never see each other again," She said scared out of her wits.

"He's only a man" Adam reassured her as he took a handkerchief and dried her eyes. "Teela it's not that I am thoughtless, I don't want you to get hurt, but you're our only chance of catching this Phantom" he said comforting Teela in his arms, "will you be okay if I go back to my house Teela?" he asked Teela, who nodded in affirmation.

Adam kissed Teela goodbye, got up and left for his carriage, "farewell my love" he said as walked out the door.

When he arrived back home he was tired, he climbed out of his carriage and went inside where Adora was waiting for him. She was worried about her brother, especially after seeing the large cut on his right arm

"Are you all right?" Adora asked as she pointed to the wound, she called for the servants to come and tend to Adam's injury.

After a light supper, Adam decided to lie down and go to sleep, but sleep did not come to him. He tried to relax but he kept thinking about this Phantom and his plan to capture him, what if it fails and he takes Teela away, this whole affair was enough to drive man crazy.

As he was laying in the dark, he thought he saw what appeared to be a skull. Terrified, Adam jumped out of bed and ran to get his blaster, and taking careful aim, he fired at the 'eyes'.

The shot was so loud that it woke up Adora who raced into her brother's room and found him in a state of delirium.

"Adam what happened?" she asked as she helped Adam back into bed, she thought that a burglar had tried to break into Adam's room.

"The Phantom was here and if he's not dead it is a shame," the Vicomte told the Comtesse looking at trail of blood that ran to the door and outside.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera, you probably shot an animal of some type," Adora told examining the blood trail.

"Wait until tomorrow, then you'll see that he does exist!" Adam said he had a hysterical look on his face.

"Adam, there is no Phantom remember what I told you that one night, everyone knows it just a myth" she said as she helped Adam relax. "Now get some sleep" she said she turned out the light and left the room.

The night passed slowly passed and day finally came. Adam woke up, got dressed, made a quick breakfast, and left for the Opera to see the managers tonight was the night of their plan to capture this Phantom and end his rule over the Opera House.

When he arrived at the Opera House he found the managers acting strangely, they kept walking backwards and when they reached, their office they locked themselves in and hung a sign out on their door that read 'Do Not Disturb'.

When Adam knocked on the door, there was no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked as he knocked again, this time, Mossman opened the door "What do you want?" he shouted at the Vicomte, who was quite perplexed.

"I want to know if everything was ready for tonight." The Vicomte asked as he tried to enter the office.

"Yes! Yes! Now go, we have work to do, unless you have a safety pin!" Mossman exclaimed as he slammed the door in Adam's face.

Adam couldn't figure why they were acting so strange, but he knew the Phantom was behind it one way or another.

The manger's eccentric behavior began a day ago, when the managers found a note on their desks. The note was from O.G. reminding them that he has yet to be paid for the month. The note told them to place 20,000 gold coins in an a bag which O.G. had provided for them and give it to Mme. Angella who would place in Box 5 where O.G. would pick it up.

They were getting fed up with losing 20,000 coins every month to this O.G. chap so they decided to set a trap so they could get the money back.

They placed the 20,000 gold coins in Box 5 and went to hide, so they could find out who was behind these notes.

When they returned they found theta the bag was still there but it was filled with fake gold coins, O.G. had struck again.

The next day the called Mme. Angella to their office, she thought it was about the next payment for O.G., but she was soon shocked to find out that she was going to be arrested for theft and that the Commissary was there.

She told them that she didn't have the money and that it was in his coat pocket, the whole time.

The managers were astounded and asked her to explain how she did it. She explained how she would take the real form box 5 and slip it in to Mossman's pocket when he wasn't looking.

So she couldn't do it a second time, they locked Mme. Angella in a supply and fastened the bag of gold coins to Mossman's coat with a safety pin, what they did not see was the Phantom unfasten the pin and take the bag of cold coins from the manger's pocket.

When Mossman checked his pocket the second time it was gone, O.G. had taken the money.

Meanwhile on the stage, the cast was getting ready for tonight's performance, if everything went as planned the Phantom would be brought to justice and Teela would be free of his influence.

"Those who dare to trifle with Hiss" Man-E sang, he was sure he was doing right.

"No, the line is _Th-ose who dare to tri-fj-le with Hiss!_" Angella corrected him.

Man-E tried again, but to no avail.

"I like his way better, at least he makes it sound like an opera" Catra chided to which the whole company laughed with loud hearty laugh.

"Would you speak like that if the piece's composer were here" Angella warned her, waving her finger in the air.

"The composer is not here and if he was I would give a piece of my mind!" Catra hissed.

"Are you sure of that?" Angella asked her, trying to cool her down.

While they were practicing, Adam was busy checking all the locks and doors, making sure they could be secured and making a list of them to give to the police so they can post guards at them.

When he is done, he heads to the manager's office, where Mossman, returned from his investigation has summoned to commissary of Eternian Police.

"Ah _Monsieur Le Commisaire_, just the man I was looking for" Adam said as he walked into the office. "I have the list of all the doors and openings in the Opera House will your men be here?" he asked handing the list to the police leader.

"While I don't believe in the Phantom of the Opera, they will be here, Monsieur Le Vicomte" the commissary assured him.

"O.G. will go down" Mossman and Mekaneck, said in unison as they begin to think that the thief of their 20,000 gold coins would be apprehended soon.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for the opera, the police marched in the Opera House and took they're places, Adam along with his sister and mangers sat in their respective boxes, and backstage the actors were getting ready, but what they don't know was that the Phantom was getting ready as well.

"So they think they can outwit me tonight, well won't they be in for a surprise" he cackled as he placed a false face over his skull, glass eyes in his eye sockets, and a wig on his head.

When it was show time, the Phantom emerged from his lair and went backstage where he snuck behind Signor Man-E-Faces and killed him with the Etherian Lasso, and when it was time for him to go on, the Phantom went on instead.

No one notices except the managers, Adam, and Teela.

When the scene where King Hiss asks a princess to be his wife came up, Teela prepared to reveal the Phantom for what he truly is.

The scene broke Adam's heart because he dread to think that Teela might choose the Phantom.

The Phantom got down on his knee and said "Teela will you marry…" he was cut off for at that moment Teela ripped off his mask, glass eyes, and wig revealing his hideous skull in front the entire audience

Overcome by rage, he grabbed Teela by the wrist with one hand and loosed the rope holding up the Chandelier with the other sending it crashing down and revealing the body of Man-E-Faces, creating chaos throughout the building.

"Oh my Goddess, we're done for Mekaneck! Done for!" Mossman exclaimed as looked at the chaos.

Meanwhile Adam rushed from his box and went to Teela's dressing room; he barged in and searched for Teela, but in vain.

Just then the dark skinned man came in, "I can take you to Teela, but you must do exactly as you say," he told Adam.

"Who are you?" Adam asked looking cautiously at this man, fearing he might be an agent of the Phantom.

"You know that answer already, I am the Enforcer" the man introduced himself cryptically.


	7. Chapter VI: Into the Netherworld

**Chapter VI: Into the Netherworld**

The Enforcer looked at the mirror in front of him; he worked his hands across the top as if he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Adam asked him confused by the Enforcer's actions, it seemed odd to him, but knew that the Enforcer had a reason for doing it.

"The mechanism that reveals the secret passage way into the cellars" he explained, just then he stopped "Aha, there it is," he said as walked back to watch the mirror move only to find it didn't move, the Phantom had cut the rope to the weight that made the mirror move.

"Now what do we do?" Adam asked as he looked at the Enforcer impatiently, he wanted to go to where the Phantom so they can save Teela.

"We must wait for my servant Bow to come, before we can continue." He said, "Do not fear, we will rescue her." He assured the Vicomte.

Deep below the Opera, the Phantom takes Teela back to his den, his mind filled with anger and despair.

"WHY YOU ASK ME, WHY WAS I FORCED TO LIVE HERE, BECAUSE OF MY ACCURSED FACE," he shouted at her as he grabbed her by the wrists and took her deeper into his lair.

"Everywhere I go I am hunted like an animal, everyone who sees me hates me, no one ever showed me one iota of kindness, no one ever felt one ounce of love towards me. Now you do this to me tell me why…TELL ME!" he yelled as he turned to face her, but before she could answer the Phantom continued to take her further into the lair.

Back in Teela's dressing room, Adam and the Enforcer were waiting, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The Enforcer asked suspiciously, he wanted to make sure it was the Phantom or one of his 'agents'

"It is I, master Zodak, Bow," the voice said as The Enforcer opened the door.

A tall man with brown hair and a mustache wearing gold armor and blue pants and a red cape entered with a small gold box.

"Did anyone see you come?" Zodak asked as he took the box from Bow, he opened it and took out two blasters

"No, master, I was unseen." Bow answered the question as he bowed to his master respectfully.

"Good, make sure it is the same with leaving, my friend," Zodak told as he took out the blasters and gave one to Adam as Bow left the room.

"These blasters will serve as well," he said as he aimed it at the mirror shattering it and revealing the passageway. He turned and looked at Adam, "we are about to enter his world, if there is one thing to remember, it is this: keep your hand at the level of your eyes" he said as walked through the mirror and into the cellars with Adam following close behind.

"How do you know the Phantom?" Adam asked the Enforcer, he was curious how this mysterious being knew so much about the Phantom and was willing to divulge it.

"I knew him a long time ago, this Phantom as you call him is a man, his name is Keldor, no doubt you have talked to Angella and she told you all she knew about him, but she does not know the true story" he said as they continued their journey.

The Enforcer told the Vicomte that Keldor was born on Eternia in the village of Zac. He was a genius with an angelic voice even at a young age, but his disfigurement caused him to be shunned by his family. Even his own mother hated him. She refused to kiss him and gave him his first mask as a gift.

When he grew up, he began to travel far and wide; it was during this time that he learned many of skills such as magic, architecture, ventriloquism, and learning to hone his already perfect voice.

During his travels, he went to Etheria where he studied under the great gurus of that planet. It was here that he first learned to kill people using the Etherian Lasso.

Traders from Infintia, who were on Etheria at the time heard of Keldor and his skills and brought word back to the king, He was so impressed that he sent the Cosmic Enforcer, Zodak to Etheria to the planet to interrogate Keldor and bring him to Infintia.

While on the planet, he became a court favorite and would constantly entertain the daughter of the king with his proficiency at killing people using the Etherian Lasso. He also earned the nickname 'Skeletor' meaning 'the cemetery lover'. The king would sometimes order Keldor to kill his enemies; the king knew Keldor would do it since he did have any qualms about killing. This time became known as the 'rosy hours of Infintium'

During his stay on the planet, he constructed a grand palace for the king; the greatest feature of the palace was its mirror maze, a concept that Keldor himself invented. It was so grand that king ordered Keldor's eyes to be blinded so he would not be able to make another palace, but he even blinded Keldor would still be able to make these marvels, so he ordered Keldor killed.

Pitying, the poor creature, Zodak snuck Keldor off the planet to avoid death. However, the king found out through his spies and ordered Zodak exiled. The Infintian banks paid Zodak a monthly salary since he was a government official and using that money Zodak went to go live on Eternia.

After leaving Infintia, Keldor went to live on Primus where worked for the Council of Primus and constructed, the dead ends, mazes, and marvels found in the great Chamber of Knowledge. He also constructed the robots that looked like the Leader of the Council and tricked the entire population of Galactic City. However the Council wanted to make sure that Keldor would not use his gifts for any other system and ordered him executed, forcing him to flee again.

This time he left for his home world of Eternia and the city of Eternos there, he worked as a contractor. He helped build the Hall of Wisdom for the Elders, but his greatest accomplishment was helping to build the Opera Eternia it was he who constructed the massive, labyrinthine cellars.

After working for six years as a contractor, he left Eternos and moved to a remote village on eastern hemisphere of Eternia. There he lived in peace for a number of years, for once he could finally live a normal life not have to worry about some seeing his face.

This peace would not last, a carnival owner visited the village while touring and saw Keldor's horrid visage while Keldor was buying provisions at a marketplace. The owner sent two of his workers and while Keldor slept, they kidnapped him and took him to the carnival owner.

The owner toured the planet with his latest attraction billing him as the offspring of Shokoti. People would laugh at him and call him names like 'freak' and 'weirdo'. The fair was so popular that they were invited to perform in Eternos.

It was that fair that one that Madame Angella saw and it was that fair the Keldor escaped from after he killed the owner. He knew that he had to hide and already had knowledge of such a hiding place; the cellars of the Opera Eternia, the same Opera House that he had helped build years earlier.

He remained there, living in the fifth cellar, using the beliefs of the superstitious employees as a cover; it was then that the legend of the Phantom of the Opera House was born.

Meanwhile, above in the Opera House, Comtesse Adora was worried for her brother and decided to go search for him, she knew that he had talked to Madame Angella and decided to ask her to help her.

She found the ballet director backstage making sure everyone was safe.

"Madame Angella, I need your help," she told her anxiously

"I know why you're here my lady and I cannot not help you, I am sorry" Angella said as she walked away, but Adora walked in front of her.

"Please Madame Angella, you know where my brother went to, I have to help him," she pleaded with Angella.

"Okay Comtesse, I will show the way, follow me" Angella said as she took Adora to the entrance of the Phantom's lair.

While Adora went searching for her brother, Adam and the Enforcer continued their journey.

When they entered the second cellar, they saw the bodies of Orko, the chief lighting controller and his assistants laying on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Adam asked his guide, they appeared dead to him, but he wasn't sure.

"No doubt Keldor's work" Zodak said as he checked their pulse not paying attention to Adam's question.

Finally Zodak answered question, "they're drugged, Keldor did it so no one could stop him as he took Teela, he had this planned from the beginning," he informed Adam as they left the Trollan and his assistants to recover.

Halfway through the cellar, Adam found something on the ground that frightened him, it was a noose, "He knows we're here!" he exclaimed worriedly.

The Enforcer examined the rope, it had already been used, "It is the Etherian Lasso, but is already been used on some poor victim, probably Ram-Man" he said easing the Vicomte's fears.

Finally, they reached the third cellar; Zodak went over to the area where the scenes are kept when they are not in use.

"Joseph Ram-Man found a passage in this cellar that leads to the Phantom's lair," Zodak explained to Adam as he began to search for it. Just then they saw a man dressed in a black robe with red lining and a red Bloodbat on the chest, a Shadow Priest, comes towards them, they also heard a sound that resembled nails on a black board.

"What's that sound?" Adam asked, but before Zodak could answer they were overwhelmed by a wave of rats, they had to abandon their previous just to ward off the rats. Just then, the Shadow Priest approached them.

"I am the Rat Catcher, please leave me alone with my rats!" it said as he and his Rats walked past the two men and vanished.

"Keldor told me of him, but I had never seen him," Zodak explained to Adam as he turned around only to find that Adam had not resumed the stance he had told him to take at the beginning of their journey. "Your hand at the level of your eyes! Always! It is a matter of life and death!" he told the Vicomte seizing his hand and putting in the correct stance.

Meanwhile, Adora had entered the cellars; she was worried for her brother and had decided to go help him, she had searched through the cellars until she had come to the lake, there was an extra boat, Adora climbed in and began rowing across the lake. Halfway there she heard a sound like someone singing, she looked out to see where it was coming from, just then a pair hands emerged from the water and tipped the boat over.

Adora tried to swim shore but an iron screen came down and prevented her from reaching the surface, she tried to find an opening but the screen covered the whole of the lake. She knew she couldn't hold her breath for ever, she tried one last time to find an opening but with no luck and within minutes she died.

Back in the third cellar, Adam and Zodak had found the secret entrance to the Phantom's lair.

"Here is where we shall enter the Phantom's domain, always remember your hand at the level of your eyes," the Enforcer said as he lifted the stone and entered the lair with Adam following close behind.

They walked for several miles until the suddenly fell through a trapdoor and ended up in a small room. It was hexagonal in shape decorated with a tree made of metal in the corner of the room with the Etherian Lasso placed below it. The most startling thing about this room was that all the walls were covered in mirrors.

Zodak knew what room this was; Keldor had constructed a similar room in Infintia for the king, during the 'rosy hours of Infintium'. "We have stumbled into the torture chamber," the Enforcer told Adam as they looked around.

Zodak knew that when Ram-Man found the passage and explored where it led, he had no doubt that Ram-Man fell into this room and having endured the tortures that surely await Adam and Zodak now, took his life using the Etherian Lasso and hung himself. Then the night of the Catra's "accident" Keldor used the body as a warning to those who would defy him.

On the other side, The Phantom had chained Teela to a wall, she had tried to kill herself as way of avoiding her fate while the Phantom had left to deal with the Comtesse Adora, but her attempt was unsuccessful and had her chained to prevent her from trying again and left the room.

On the other side of the wall, Adam was trying to call to his beloved, "Teela! Teela! Teela! Can you hear me!" he called to her.

"Adam is that you where are you?" Teela called out on the other side hoping to Adam could hear her.

"Teela, we're in the torture chamber, you need to help us, we need the keys, we need you to find the keys to get out of here," he told her

"I see the bag he keeps it in, but I'm chained, I don't think I can reach it," she told them woefully.

"Teela you have to try please" Zodak interjected as he began to search for the door on his side.

"All right, I'll try" she said as she strained her arm trying to reach the keys but it was just out of her reach, She tried again but stopped as she saw the Phantom come back.

"He's back," Teela warned Adam as she turned to face the Phantom.

Keldor noticed that Teela had strain marks on her arm, "you haven't been trying to reach the keys have you?" he asked coldly.

"No, Keldor, I haven't" she replied to the masked man who looked at her as if to discern if she was telling the truth.

"Is someone in the torture chamber?" he asked pointing to the door that led to that room.

"No, there is no one here but you and me" Teela informed him, hoping the monster would believe her.

"You lie!" the Phantom hissed at Teela angrily, he could tell that she was lying and knew and was determined to find out who was there

"I swear there is no one there!" Teela pleaded with him, she knew she had to buy Adam, more time so he could escape.

"Oh then you won't mind if do this" He said as pulled the lever that turned on the tortures in the chamber.

On the other side, Adam began to fell hot, as if he was in a tropical climate and was sweating profusely.

"What on Eternia is going on?" he asked as he turned to Zodak, hoping his mysterious companion knew what was going on.

"The tortures have begun" Zodak said as he looked around the room, the mirrors in room made the room appear larger and the few metal trees in the room a hug forest.

On the other side, Teela was being eaten from the inside out, she knew Adam was in danger but knew the Phantom would kill him if she said something, so she remained silent.

"Soon you will have to decide your fate, if you marry me or not, and if you refuse I will make everyone experience my loss" he said as he walked over to a small box sitting on the mantel. "If you choose the scorpion you would have said yes; choose the grasshopper and you have refused me and remember a grasshopper jumps, you have until eleven o clock tomorrow to decide" he said with an insane cackle.

In the Torture Chamber Zodak had heard everything, he knew he had to act. The tortures were starting to affect Adam and although Zodak knew the tricks the chamber used they were starting to take a toll on him as well. They heard rain but no rain fell, another trick of the Phantom Adam had removed his red vest while Zodak removed his chest armor and helmet because the heat was unbearable.

In addition, they heard what seemed to be wild animals in the distance; all this was starting to make Adam cracked who finally decided to 'escape' only to find the horizon was trick of the mirrors.

The two men were at the breaking point and were contemplating suicide, Adam put his Blaster to his head ready fire and the Etherian Lasso was starting to look appealing to Zodak.

Just then, the scene changed to a desert and Adam began to hallucinate that he was see an oasis, the heat was playing with his mind. Zodak tried to convince it was a mirage but Adam was convinced it was real, he had seen it, but Zodak knew it was a trick.

They did not know how long they were in chamber, but eventually Zodak found the secret exit and opened the door. They soon found themselves in what appeared to be a wine cellar.

"Finally something to drink!" Adam yelled as Zodak opened a barrel with a small knife he carried with him.

Adam held out his hands, but instead of water or even wine, a black powder came form the barrel, it was gunpowder.

"Keldor plans to blow up the Opera Eternia," Zodak said frightfully, he looked to his ally and asked, "What time is it?"

Adam broke the glass of his watchcase, since it was dark and he couldn't see and was fearful of lighting a match in this room, and felt the hands of his watch. "It's eleven o'clock" he replied to the Enforcer.

"But is it _the_ eleven' clock?" Zodak asked worriedly.

Adam pressed his ear against the wall and called out, "Teela can you hear me?" hoping the soprano would hear him.

Minutes passed without an answer until a faint voice called out "Adam I can hear you!"

"Teela, I know it is eleven o'clock but it the eleven o'clock of life and death?" he asked dreading to hear the answer.

"It is he left for awhile to give me time to choose" she explained, just then she turned around and said, "he's back" and was silent after that.

"Well Teela what have you decided" Keldor said as he entered the room, waiting for her response.

Silence passed between them to which Keldor responded, "Your silence means you have chosen the Grasshopper and that means the Opera House goes out with a bang" he cackled.

"Wait!" Teela interrupted as she moved her hand towards the scorpion and turned it.

In the cellar, Adam and Zodak had little time to celebrate, for with the turning of the scorpion the cellar was filling with water.

"We have to get out of here" Adam said as the water began to rise, they knew that they had to act fast or they were goners.

Zodak climbed the steps that lead out of the cellar, but the water was rising too fast and soon Zodak was unable to get above it and soon lost consciousness within minutes.

Adam dragged Zodak to the surface for as long as he could and as he looked up, he could see the panel that lead out of the room and starting pounding on it.

In the lair, Keldor was begging the ceremony to marry him and Teela, when he heard something, "So there was someone in that chamber, you tricked me," he said as open the panel on the floor.

First, he removed Zodak who was unconscious and the lowered what appeared to be a rope for Adam, but the rope went around Adam's neck, it was the Etherian Lasso.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, my dear Vicomte!" Keldor taunted him as he tightened the noose and pulled the rope bringing Adam to the surface.

He turned to Teela, "Since you were insincere about your choice before you must choose again. Accept my proposal and the Vicomte lives…," he said pointing towards the young man "reject me and he dies" he said pulling the rope preventing Adam from breathing.

Teela's pity for Keldor was turning into hatred, how could she have been so stupid as to be tricked by this 'demon.'

"How could you do this?" she hissed at him

"You are past the point of going back, my dear" he warned her sharply pulling the noose again.

He turned Teela's face towards him with one hand while holding the lasso in the other, "look at this face, if you want to save him you will have to see this for the rest of your life."

It was then that Teela realized what was truly warped about this 'angel', "it's not your face that is deformed, but your soul."

"I am getting impatient with your stalling my dear, what is your decision…," he said pulling the noose and getting ready to kill the poor nobleman,

"you poor child of the dark, what type of deprived life have you had, may the Unknowable One give me the strength to do this…" she said as went up to Keldor and kissed him passionately.

Adam watched with a look of horror, shock, bewilderment, and disgust.

If Keldor had eyes he would be crying, he took his sword, and cut the Etherian Lasso to free Adam.

Just then Keldor heard something, it was an angry mob, no doubt, they had found about Adora's death and have come to avenge it along with the deaths of Ram-Man and Man-E-Faces.

He turned to the lovers and said woefully, "take her and leave here, don't let the mob find you"

Teela looked at him beckoning him to come with them, but he replied "Go, leave me here, take the boat there and vow that you will never tell anyone about me the Angel in Despondos" he said and seeing she was still there "GO NOW LEAVE ME!" he yelled.

Before she left, he gave her the gold ring she had lost "Teela I love you," he said as she left the room.

Once they were gone, he looked at his mask mockingly, "A Masquerade, that is what my life has been" he said in a sad voice.

He then turned to the mirrors that were in his lair, he got up took his Havok Staff and began to smash them in a fit of despair and final reconciliation with himself.

Once that was done, he took the unconscious Enforcer and moved him over to throne and then Keldor sat down on the throne, he could hear the mob approaching, so he hid himself and Zodak in his cloak.

When the mob arrived, the first to enter the room was Glimmer, Mme. Angella's daughter. She went over to the throne and pulled away the cloak only to reveal nothing the Phantom and Zodak were gone, all that was left was a black mask. She picked it up and ran her fingers across it's surface, then with the mask in her hands she went back to show the crowd what she found.

A few weeks later Zodak awoke, he found himself in his hut in the Ice Mountains. He wondered how he got here form the phantom's liar, but before he could answer his servant bow knocked on the door.

"Come in" Zodak said as Bow opened the door and entered the room.

"I am sorry to bother to bother you master by there is a man here to see you he refuses to show his face and give his name, shall tell him to leave?" Bow asked his master as he bowed respectfully.

"Let him in Bow" Zodak said as he sat up in bed, to await his guest.

Bow left and a few minutes later the guest entered the room, it was Keldor. He had another black mask on his face, to avoid anyone form looking at his face.

"Murderer of Countess Adora!" Zodak accused his visitor harshly; he knew that somehow the Phantom was responsible for her death.

"Her death was an accident, she fell out of the boat, I did not kill her," Keldor informed the Enforcer.

"You lie, monster!" Zodak shouted, he knew that Keldor was lying and wanted to Keldor admit that he killed her.

"I didn't come here to discuss Comtesse Adora!" the Phantom snapped angrily.

"Then why?" Zodak asked puzzled, why did the Phantom come here if not to admit to the murder of the Comtesse.

The Phantom slowly removed his mask and turned to the window, "I'm dying, Zodak" he said "I am dying of love, when Teela kissed me it was the first time I was kissed by a woman, and now because of that kiss I am going to die," he said in a voice that suggested that he was ready to die.

Zodak turned to look at Keldor in the eyes, but the Phantom told him not to look at his face.

The Phantom took a stack of papers from his cloak and placed them at the foot of the Enforcer's bed.

"Here are the papers relating to Teela Daaé, they will aid you in writing my life's story," he said looking out the window thoughtfully.

"Where are the soprano and the Vicomte de Grayskull?" Zodak asked him, he wanted to make sure they were okay and the Phantom did not hurt them.

"They are safe; I told them to leave and to forget what they had seen." Keldor informed Zodak. He sighed and told Zodak, "When I am dead, I want an announcement written in the _Eternian Journal of the Arts_ reading 'Keldor is dead.'"

"I will do that," Zodak told him.

"Teela was given the rest of the instructions and she knows what do when she reads the announcement." He said as he placed his mask on his face again and headed to the door, "Farewell, Zodak" Keldor said as he opened the door and left.

Zodak looked out the window as the Phantom got in a carriage and left, Zodak knew that Keldor was not lying about dying, though he was ready to die, he could still detect the fear in his voice.

A few days later, Zodak received a telegram from a "Monsieur O.G." it read:

_M. Zodak_

_I am on my last breath, by the time you receive this I will be dead, please follow out the instructions that I told you earlier. Farewell, my old friend._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

Zodak did as Keldor requested, as soon as it was published in the _Journal_ Teela went back to bury Keldor in an undisclosed location, he was buried with the gold ring he gave Teela.


	8. Epilogue: The Headstone

**Epilogue: The Headstone**

Back in the year 1919, after having won the music box at the Opera House's auction, the car carrying the Vicomte de Grayskull left for the cemetery of Eternos-Gheriac.

When it arrived, the nurse and the chauffeur helped Adam out and into his wheelchair and took him to an elaborate headstone. The stone read:

_Teela Daaé 1863-1911_

_Comtesse de Grayskull_

_Devoted wife and mother_

Adam leaned a bit and placed the music box he bought at the foot of the grave, "I told you I would get it for you my dear." He said to the stone and after saying a prayer sat up as straight as he could.

Next, he was wheeled to another grave nearby, it was elaborate like Teela's but this one read:

_Adora de Grayskull 1860-1882_

_Comtesse de Grayskull_

_Devoted daughter and sister_

He looked at the grave and then turned to the nurse who gave him a flower that he put on the gravesite and after saying a prayer, he went back to the car.

"Where to now, your grace" the chauffeur asked the Vicomte as he helped Adam enter the car.

"Back to the Opera House, and I wish to go in alone this time and no one is to disturb me while I'm in there" he informed his driver as they left the cemetery.

An hour later, they arrived back at the Opera House, the chauffeur and the nurse helped him out and into his wheel chair, once he was in the chair the nurse gave him another flower and he wheeled himself into the Opera House.

He searched for a few minutes until he found the service elevator and took it to the fifth cellar of the opera house.

When he arrived, he wheeled out and traveled for an hour until he came to a neglected headstone.

"Exactly where Teela told me it would be," he said to himself, Teela had told Adam about this gravestone on her deathbed.

He placed a flower on the grave and carefully leaned in his chair and wiped the dust from the stone. The writing on the grave was almost worn out but Adam could still make out the text, it read:

_Keldor (?-1882)_

_Died from the one thing he sought in life: love_

Adam stared at the stone, "I hope you have found happiness in death," he said in a respectful tone of voice.

After saying a prayer, Adam wheeled back to the service elevator, took it back to the ground floor, and left the Opera House. The nurse and chauffeur helped him back into the car and drove off, as the car left, Adam looked out the window and standing by the old Opera House was Zodak, the Enforcer, he had a look of happiness on his face.

When the car left, Zodak went back in the Opera House and went to down to the fifth cellar.

He walked for a few minutes until he reached the grave, he knelt down and bowed his head "you are at peace now," he said as he prayed by the stone and walked away, knowing that the sadness in Keldor's life is now replaced by the happiness of eternal sleep.

**The End**


End file.
